Mau minum?
by Nate Xavela
Summary: Kyungsoo akan mencatat baik-baik, bahwa jangan latihan dance dengan Jongin. Dia benar-benar monster yang tidak bisa berhenti menari./BL/Kaisoo/ amateur/ KAISOO!


**[240616] Disclaimer belongs to them self**

 **Standard warnings applied! Another amateur fic, but it's okay. Cuma fic ringan~ Kaisoo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau diluar bisa dibilang dingin oleh cuaca, lain hal nya dengan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo sekarang. Gerah rasanya benar-benar gerah. Hembusan napas yang berderu sahut menyahut, bergelung dengan dentuman musik.

Kyungsoo mendesahnya perlahan, menyelonjorkan kaki dengan peluh menetes.

Matanya melirik sekilas. "Jongin istirahat d-dulu.."

"Ah aku akan melakukannya sekali lagi, hyung. Kau istirahat duluan saja." Jongin kembali memutar beatnya, dan menliukkan badannya. Badannya meliuk apik mengikuti irama.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang telah kepayahan, Jongin benar - benar seperti monster, masih bisa bergerak begitu lincahnya. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. "Aku mau pingsan"

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. Masih dengan menari mengikuti musik, Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo. Yah laki-laki itu sepertinya sudah berada diambang batas, wajahnya merah serta berpeluh, duduk di pinggir ruangan. Sesekali tangannya akan mengipasi.

Kyungsoo berbaring diatas lantai, mencoba mencari rasa sejuk untuk punggungnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Matanya tertutup, sembari mengatur napas. Kyungsoo akan mencatat dalam pikirannya baik-baik, bahwa jangan latihan dance dengan Jongin. Dia benar-benar monster yang tak bisa berhenti menari.

Musik berhenti, tapi itu bukan di melodi akhir. Sengaja diberhentikan. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, menoleh mendapati Jongin bergerak kearahnya, lalu duduk di dekatnya.

"Wah kau payah, Kyungsoo."

"Hey! Kita menari selama dua jam!" Protesnya tak terima. Dua jam untuk menari itu lama, dan menghabiskan banyak energi. Yang benar saja masih dibilang payah.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa mengejek. Mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang mengamuk, duh pororo-ku yang lucuu. Batin Jongin.

"Bakatmu menari memang kurang." Jongin mangut-manggut.

Kyungsoo diam. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada sahutan, biasanya Kyungsoo akan protes tiap Jongin mengejek, apapun itu. Tapi mungkin sangking lelahnya Kyungsoo tak kuat hanya untuk menyangkal, membuat Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo sembari meminum minuman dingin yang tadi dibawanya. Mendapati pemuda itu menatapi dirinya, dengan mata besar kelewat polos dan muka merah.

"Kenapa?" Niatnya sih menggoda Kyungsoo, tapi entah kenapa mukanya juga ikut memerah dipandangi gitu.

Kyungsoo membasahi bibirnya, "Itu.. B-boleh aku minta minuman dinginmu?"

Matanya mengikuti semua pergerakan Jongin, mulai dari bagaimana pemuda itu meminum minumannya, membiarkan beberapa airnya lolos turun ke leher. Disituasi seperti ini Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya, "Minumku diambil Chanyoel tadi." bisiknya.

"Kau beli didepan saja, Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar haus nih" Jongin menyeringai, Meminum minuman dingin ditangannya lamat-lamat, diakhiri dengan desahan nikmat. "Segarnyaa.." lantas menandaskan hingga tetes terakhir.

Kyungsoo ternganga. Kejam.

Menaruh botol kosong itu di sampingnya, kemudian jemari Jongin bergerak menelusup pada helaian coklat milik Kyungsoo. Menarik pemuda itu mendekat kearahnya, dan langsung menempelkan kedua bibirnya pada bibir plum Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak dapat bergerak. Matanya membola, dan makin terkesiap saat sesuatu yang lunak mendorong masuk, mangantarkan cairan isotonik berasa lemon masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Memaksanya minum. Merasakan liquid itu di indra pengecapnya, beberapa lolos dari bibirnya. Mengalir turun ke leher jenjang itu.

Jongin menyeringai, makin memperdalam niatan mengoper minumannya. Melumat bibir merekah itu. Modus terselubung menggagahi bibir mungil dihadapannya. Menkan tiap sudut bibir itu, hingga melumatnya. Merasakan campuran antara manis, segar, dingin, hangat, semuanya!

Bangkit dari ketidakpercayaan di hadapannya. Kyungsoo lantas mendorong dada Jongin, melepaskan diri dari kukungannya, masih dengan mata yang membola.

"Segar yaa.."-rasa lemon, plus.. Rasa Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum lebar, mengecap rasa yang masih tertinggal dibibirnya.

Kyungsoo masih trans. Memandang tak percaya pemuda di hadapannya.

"Mau minum lagi, Kyungsoo?"

Okee mata Kyungsoo benar-benar akan keluar dari sangkarnya.

The End

.

O_O

.


End file.
